


Succelent

by YunaToTheChie (orphan_account)



Series: Sanscest fucking party. [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, hi ;)))))))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YunaToTheChie
Summary: lol hi there ok





	Succelent

Cross stared at the almost-asleep Nightmare as he listened to the bed being banged against the wall upstairs.

Those two for sure were wrecking eachother, and Blueberry hadn't come back when he asked him to check on what those two were doing.

Cross moved forward in attempt to see the more closer details of the sleeping skeleton, only to be greeted with a hand to the face.

"Go away." Nightmare scoffed at him. Cross backed off and stared at him from a distance. He decided to close his eyes for a bit.

An unfamiliar noise awoke cross, And he awoke to be in an unfamiliar place.

It seemed as if it was one of thoose old fashioned bedrooms, But a little bit more worn out.

His arms and legs were tied up, and he couldn't move. He couldn't speak, either. Like something had been put against his mouth.

He tried to speak, but to no evail. He just lied there hopelessly, hoping that someone comes and gets him undone.

He waited, and waited, but nobody came. He was tored of waiting, so he tried to get something out, at least a muffle.

His mouth struggled to speak, but with every try, he got closer to speaking.

After what had seemed to be his 17th struggle, he got a few letters out.

"ni......ar." He tried to speak.  
"ni...m...re" He tried once again.  
"n...g...ar..e" He tried again.  
"ni....ght...m." He kepts trying.  
"night....are."   
"Night....mare!" Who was he calling out for, exactly? A bad dream?

Suddenly, he could see, out of the prickpoint of his eye-socket, a black, glitched figure moved.

He let his eyesockets rest upon that one spot, studying it like there was something there.

He could feel something approaching, but dared not to look.

A hand rested upon his shoulder, and the ground came faster than he expected. A detached feeling feel upon his body, as he looked at what seemed to be at least 500 feet in the air.

But, he sprang to life. It took him a few seconds to recognize his surroundings, but he figured out he was back at the house, clinging onto a seemingly-annoyed Nightmare.

Nightmare peered at Cross's form, and noticed he was awake. "Okay, good and great that you're awake, but can you please get off of me, Perverted Swine?" He asked, trying to push cross off of him.

Cross just clung to him and whimpered.

"Crybaby. Get off." He scoffed, hitting cross in the spine.

Cross just grunted and continued to whimper softly into Nightmare.

Nightmare slapped him harder, except this time maybe a little bit more into his lower region.

Cross let out an unexpected moan. Nightmare gave him a look, and then proceeded to smugly grin at him.

"So, you find sexual pleasure in pain and torcher? Well, then." Nightmare still smugly grinned at him.

Cross was confused, but a tentacle suddenly blindfolded him and stuck something in his mouth, so now he couldn't speak again.

He could feel something being tied against his anklebones and handbones, like he was now bonded.

A tentacle slipped up his ribs, and a whip slashed along them too. He was bareboned, and being sexually tortured by Nightmare. How did he even end up in this?

A loud moan cam from him as the 'whip', or whatever it was, came down harder on him, and the tentacle slithered up and down in between his ribs.

"d.....t.....an...t" Cross tried to speak, but was was muffled.

"What was that?~" A voice that souded like Nightmare spoke out.

"I don't.....w....an....thi..s" He tried to speak. Nightmare tied the gag tighter.

"Suureeee you don't." Nightmare whacked him harder, causing Cross to moan out in pain and pleasure.

"Now tell me, what do you want?" He made Cross beg.

"N....ot....th....i..s.." Cross spoke out, Nightmare whacking him harder, also sticking 2 fingerbones into Cross.

"N....o.t...in..s....ide!" Cross tried to shout. A tentacle then entered him from behind.

"What was that?~" Nightmare replied, sticking another finger

"P...lease sto...p.." He could talk a little better. Nightmare jammed all five fingers into him.  
\----  
"HIGH-HOEE!!" CT! Paperjam screamed as he hit the door with sans.

"Ow." Sans said, as they did it again. The two were trying to get out of the meme hell that they had been trapped in.

The memes, they were comming. O sweet goodness they need to datboi tf outta there.

But, oh sweet goodness. They opened the door.

Guess what room they landed into.

A blue scarf hung over the edge of the bed, while a black, slim body seemed to be shoving tentacles into a familar art-covered skeleton's..... oh sweet cheesebiscuts


End file.
